Body Count
Throughout the events of the Ethelverse, many individuals have lost their lives. Below is a record of those killed. Primary Timeline Seventh Grade (Starting Aug. 10, 2009) *Anthony (killed by unknown Order-member) *Cody Riverno (killed by Coach Hill) *Ricky Mayhope (killed by unknown Order-member) *Troimun Hather, Nico Hamillten, Dustin Wolf, Stones, and Mr. Brown (consumed by AB) *Coach Hill (self-immolation) *Trey Warden (killed by Mrs. McNeil) *Agents King and Cheek (killed by Coach Perish and Coach Chris) *Zack (killed by PAAB) : Total: 13 Eighth Grade (Starting Aug. 9, 2010) *Mrs. Terry, Coach Woody, and Coach Woody's family (killed by Mrs. McNeil) *Bianca, Adrianna, Miranda, Merrit, Brandon, Evelyn, Larry, and ten other civillians (killed by the Storm) *John (killed by Adam) *'Saddam' (killed by Payton, Mallory, Hanna, and Austin) *Adam (killed by Matt) *Kimberly (suffocated on asbestos-gas) *Mrs. Henry and seven unknown Order-members (killed by fieldhouse explosion caused by PAAB) : Total: 34 Ninth Grade (Starting Aug. 8, 2011) *Mark, Rachel, and Daruel (killed by unknown Order-member) *Kaleb (killed by the Glacier) *Jared Toffee (killed by Mrs. McNeil) *Dustin (killed by Leslie/Phaser) *Moorhead, Marquiz, and Tray (killed by each other, under Psypocalypse's control) *Agent Cope (killed by Coach Chris) *Sherriff Martin (consumed by AB) *Haley Barbour (killed by unknown Order-member) : Total: 12 Tenth Grade (Starting Aug. 7, 2012) *Dakota (consumed by AB) *Scott E. and DeVonte (killed by the Glacier) *John V. (consumed by AB) *Chase and Connor (killed by eachother, under Psypocalypse's control) *Jonathan (killed by Cody E.) *Six Order-members, two CAMELOT agents, and thirty-three civillians (killed by the Storm) *The Storm and Jarod (Jarod sacraficed himself to kill the Storm) *The Man in the Vents (killed by Jakob, Matt, Austin, and Curtis) *Mrs. Davis (consumed by AB) *Preston (killed by unknown Order-member) *Food-Adam (killed by EHS Band) *Austin K. and Gaige (killed by Mr. Ballard) *Logan (killed by Psypocalypse) *Donovan, 'Big Michael', Stephen, Lamarcus, Ryan, Hunter, R'Keal, Timothy, Joshua, Mrs. Truss, 3 Order-members, and 18 civillians (killed by the Glacier) *Mr. Ballard (killed by Psypocalypse) *Mr. Rodgers (suicide) *Two unnamed Order-members (accidental suicides) *Josh Nans, Saywer Thommas, Lizzy Lambert, JT Monroe, Taylor Parker, Jaclyn Drew, Shaun Jones, Iesha Maron, Mark Benard, Robert Flelling, Hayden Mosley, Elissa Mosley, Hunter Cow, Alissa Ripsom, Kelly Neighbors (killed by Mr. Ray) *Mr. Ray (self-immolation indirectly caused by Mrs. McNeil) : Total: 108 Eleventh Grade (Starting Aug. 12, 2013) *Mrs. Kombs and Mr. Jones (consumed by AB) *Two Order members (killed by Leslie/Phaser) *The Necromancer (killed by Jakob and Payton) *Cody E. (indirectly killed by Hanna) *Parker Benown, Joshua Core, Ethan Hunt, Adam Miers, and JR (consumed by AB) *Markell Jones (killed by unknown Order-member; alternate universe) *Mallory Hunt (killed by Mallory/Agent X; alternate universe) *Agent Hardin (killed by Mallory/Agent X; alternate universe) *Agent Rone (killed by Mallory/Agent X; alternate universe) *Josh Rudesell (killed by Mallory/Agent X) *Holly June, Preston Meggetta, Jesse Bryant, Markell Jones, Preston Neighbors (consumed by AB) *AB (destroyed by The PAAB) : Total: 22 : Combined: 188 : Parallel Universes The Frostbitten Earth I *Preservoid in Jumpsuit (killed by Haylee) *Austin (killed by random Preservoid) *Mallory (killed by Ryan) *Ryan (killed by Preser-Mallory) *Adam (executed by Zack and Scottie) *Zack (killed by Scottie) *Logan (killed by random Preservoid) *Scottie, six Preservoids, most of the crowd (20-40 people) (killed by the Glacier) *Two Preservoids (killed by Mrs. Burns) *Mrs. Burns (killed by group of Preservoids) *Coach Hill (killed by Haylee) : Total: 37-57 Twin Rivalry * Shelby is listed off by Curtis as one of Mrs. R. McNeil's three victims he had witnessed her murder. * Mrs. Lacey is fatally struck in the head by Hanna with a fire extinguisher. * AB is killed when he is hit by a school bus. * Mrs. Henry dies from the explosion following the bus' collision with AB. * John is (likely fatally) shot by Mrs. Henry, but his death is confirmed when Phaser steps on his neck, breaking it. * Kimberly is stabbed in the heart by Mrs. R. McNeil. * Curtis is killed by one of the Hell Hounds. * Payton incinerates one of the Hell Hounds with a Molotov. * Matt beheads one of the Hell Hounds with a shovel. * Leslie hacks the final Hell Hound to death with a hatchet. * Saddam is killed when Leslie stabs him in the stomach. * Adam thrusts himself onto Hanna's knife, cutting open his neck. * Johnathan Bain, Chloe Clark, Marybeth Oakes, Ethan Hunt, Jazmen Callahand and Urbaneisha Pike are listed among the victims in the Greenlee gymnasium. * The zombie Mrs. Lacey is incinerated by Addie. * Mallory is strangled by Coach Perish. * Addie's throat is cut my Coach Dees. * Hanna is stabbed by Mr. Ray and thrown off the gymnasium stage by Coach Chris. * Coach Dees is punched through the chest by Phaser. * Payton is fatally repeatedly stabbed by Mrs. R. McNeil. * Coach Dillanger is killed when he wanders into the beam of energy between Phaser and the Necromancer. * Leslie/Phaser is killed by the blast of energy resulting from Coach Dillanger disrupting the beam of energy. * The energy disruption blasts the Necromancer into the air, and he is killed upon impact with the ground. * Mrs. Kombs is fatally stabbed by Dakota. * Dakota is killed when Coach Chris slings him into the corner of the stage so hard that Dakota's spine is severed. * Jarod has a knife thrown in him by Mr. Ray. * Matt is stabbed in the neck by Coach Perish. * Austin is beheaded by Coach Perish. * Jakob's brain is melted by Psypocalypse. : Total: 33 'Total' : 259-279